Sonic Genesis: Metallix
by Dark VoidLich
Summary: Metal Sonic has rounded up every robot he deems fit to join his evil Metallix empire. With Chaos' rage building up dark energy in the Chaos Emeralds, can Sonic the Hedgehog and his ferocious friend Knuckles the Echidna stop Metal Sonic without resorting to using the negative Chaos energy? Featuring alternate Super transformations such as Eco Sonic and Dark Sonic!


_**Greetings and welcome to my first Sonic fanfic. I am more fond of (and own much more of) the older Genesis-era games, so I have chosen to focus the story around them. This takes place a while after Sonic CD. Anyway I might get pretty creative with the Sonic Universe so please bere with me!**_

**Chapter one**

Sonic the Hedgehog dashes into the dimly lit Hidden Palace zone, and skids to a stop as he meets Knuckles. The ten-year-old Sonic is only a couple feet tall, an anthropomorphic hedgehog with royal blue fur and quills wearing white gloves, and red and white hyper friction-resistant shoes, smiling at his friend as they stand on the sea foam-green marble floor.

Knuckles the Echidna is waiting for him arms crossed. Humanoid like Sonic, he has crimson fur and quills and wears Rastafarian colored green yellow and red shoes similar to Sonics. His quills are slicked back on his head like dreadlocks and protruding from his namesake are sharp bone spikes. He raises the spiked knuckles and punches the air in front of Sonic and speaks in an oddly deep voice, "I just saw a Mecha Sonic flying this way. Let's get ready for a fight." He and Sonic walk up to the massive Master Emerald, surrounded by white marble platforms that each house one of seven slightly smaller Super Emeralds, each one a different color- light blue, dark blue, green, white, orange, red, and violet.

Knuckles and Sonic raise their gloved hands and chaos energy begins to flow from the Super Emeralds into their bodies and course through them, transforming them into their Hyper forms. Sonic smiles as the quills on his head stick up and both his fur and quills begin to quickly flash the seven colors of the Emeralds, and chaos energy crackles all over his body.

Knuckles roars, baring his fangs and glows bright pink as his eyes go completely white. His pupils then return and his fur begins to pulse rapidly back and forth from red to pink.

The ceiling suddenly collapses with a deafening explosion and a Silver Sonic jumps into the underground palace. The shining silver badnik is a Sonic-type robot made of hyper tough steel, and has razor sharp blades instead of quills. Its eyes are black with glowing red pupils and its nose is pointed, its body slightly larger than Sonics. Cracking the marble ground with red metal feet, it leaps and takes cover behind the Master Emerald.

Sonic and Knuckles blast back, leaving after-images behind them. "Sonic! We must not let it take the Master Emerald!"

"No kidding, Knucklehead!"

Not a second later, dark blue Mecha Sonic jumps in and lands where Silver Sonic had been and glares at the two Hyper heroes. His metals quills are more numerous than Sonics and his thin metal limbs are longer than Sonics tiny arms and legs, making him considerably taller. His lower face is smooth and featureless and his "eyes" are a really single black visor, with a bright red glowing dot. His chest contains a glowing red core, and his torso is bulky and armored. He crackles with electricity and leaps on top of the Master Emerald speaking in a monotone voice, "Super Mode initiate."

A stream of green chaos energy begins to flow out of the oversized emerald and into the crimson core on Mecha Sonics chest, his dark blue metal armor becomes bright gold and his spikes bend to curve upward. He does what he is designed to do and uses the Master Emeralds power to suppress the Super Emeralds energy, causing Knuckles and Sonic to revert to their Super forms, Sonics fur and quills stop flashing different colors and become gold.

"This tin can won't be able to hold Super form for long. Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Sonic focuses whitish golden chaos energy into his hands and starts firing off lightning fast Sonic- wind waves, sending them sailing through the air and exploding on contact with Super Mecha Sonic. As the smoke clears, Mecha Sonic has returned to his normal blue state and is lying in a pile of emerald shards, which have scattered everywhere. The Super emeralds revert back to normal Chaos emeralds.

Sonic and Knuckles exit Super form, the bright blue hedgehog rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, Knuckles! I didn't mean to break the Master Emerald!"

"It's fine, I can easily put it back together. It's probably for the best that you did…" They both look at Mecha Sonic, who has leaped to his feet is crackling with electricity.

"Annihilate them." He charges a crimson pulse of remaining chaos energy in his chest while Silver Sonic fires plasma beams from its wrists. Sonic dodges them with ease, the blue blur zig-zagging up to Mecha Sonic. He releases the pulse from his chest and Sonic spins in mid-air, deflecting it. Knuckles revs up a Spin Dash, rolling into a ball and spinning in place, then shoots at Silver Sonic hitting it square in the chest and sending it flying back.

Sonic and Mecha Sonic charge at each other, and both blast off to opposite sides just as they are about to collide. Mecha Sonic grabs a Chaos emerald sitting on a pedestal, so does Silver Sonic. Knuckles dashes across the room and picks up the other five, tossing one to Sonic. Silver and Mecha Sonics both roll into Spin Dashes and blast at Sonic and Knuckles, the crimson echidna slams a spiked fist into the spinning Silver Sonic and halts the dash, sparks flowing out like a waterfall of fire. He pushes his punch through the momentum of the Spin Dash and lifts the whirling razor ball off the ground, sending it sailing into a wall, shattering through marble.

Sonic holds out his light blue Emerald, "Chaos Control!" he uses the technique that Knuckles taught him to freeze Mecha Sonic in a large orb of inverted color. While he is frozen in time Sonic sends another barrage of blue Sonic Wind blasts at him, this time directly hitting and engulfing the metal copy, causing the Chaos Emerald it was holding to fly through the air, Sonic catches it swiftly.

Smoke clears and Mecha Sonic lays battered on the ground. Silver Sonic gets on its feet only to have Knuckles uppercut it swiftly in the chin, and it falls hard into the green marble, fracturing it greatly. Mecha Sonic reaches out and grabs a large shard of the Master Emerald and shoves it into his chest, and this causes him to jerk around as lightning crackles over his hull, and he collapses to the ground. The shard ejects from him with a hiss and tumbles across the ground, bumping into Sonics shoe.

"What the hell was that all about…?" Sonic picks up the shard, gazing at it as it reflects the sunlight, glimmering beautiful green. Suddenly it crackles with black lightning, and water begins to seep out of it as if it were porous. Sonic drops the gem shard in surprise and a puddle of glowing blue water forms around it, and then rises and shapes into a figure taller than Sonic with glowing yellow eyes and two pronged hands, with two long tendrils drooping back from its head. The liquid-composed being swings a watery hand, which swells to twice its original size and knocks Sonic off his feet and sends him flying into a wall. The creature then jumps up through the hole Silver Sonic blasted through the ceiling into the Mushroom Hill zone and glides away.

Sonic slides down the wall and lies in a pile at the floor. Knuckles walks over to him, "Are you okay Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like Eggman is trying to take the Master Emerald again... speaking of which, what the heck was that blue thing?!"

"I have no idea… shh! Do you hear that?" The echidna turns as they both hear a mechanical whirring. Suddenly a yellow-orange robot shaped like a small anthropomorphic fox hovers down into the underground palace, twin propellers extended from slits in his two segmented metal tails. He looks at them with black eyes and glowing red pupils, speaking in a robotic voice that sounds somewhat like Sonics tiny fox friend.

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds!" He holds out a metal hand demandingly.

Sonics right eye twitches. "Oh god… A robot Tails?" He almost wants to laugh.

Silver Sonic struggles to its feet, its lower visor smashed up from Knuckles' blow. The purple emerald in its hand begins to glow brightly, and it fires twin violet beams of energy from the cannons on its wrist, which blindside Knuckles and send the Chaos Emeralds scattering across the ground. Sonic tries to collect them, but Silver Sonic fires more beams and a barrage of large spikes from mouth, and he is forced to zig-zag around the room to avoid them. Knuckles cut this short with a quick suprise blow to Silver Sonic's jaw.

Metal Tails snickers arrogantly and two panels on his back open up. A huge swarm of robotic flickies pours out and swarms around Knuckles, picking up the four Chaos Emeralds and returning them to Metal Tails' back. Suddenly two robot tentacles extend from the robotic kitsune, wrapping around Silver Sonic (who relinquishes the Emerald to Metal Tails) the other wraps around Mecha Sonic and Metal Tails begins to fly straight up at blinding speed, powered up by the Emeralds.

"All hail Metal Sonic! All hail the Metallix!" He cries out as he flies off into the blue sky.

Another chunk of Master Emerald begins to glow red, "Aw jeez… another monster?" Sonic and Knuckles raise their fists, ready for another brawl.

Crimson energy pours out and shapes into a ball, and surprises the two heroes by speaking in a high pitched female voice. "Hello, I am called Tikal, and the blue creature you saw is called Chaos. He is the guardian of the Chao, he and I were both sealed away inside the Master Emerald over four thousand years ago."

Suddenly Chaos glides back down into the Palace, directly at Sonic. The azure hedgehog begins to run in place, faster and faster, his feet becoming a blurry red circle and then a red figure eight, making the same buzz-saw sound as the Spin Dash. He blasts forward at Chaos, and the two collide and bounce off of each other smacking into marble walls.

Knuckles takes advantage of this distraction to restore the Master Emerald. He picks up a shard, unknowingly activating Tikal's power inside it with his echidna DNA. It glows bright red, and Tikal's spirit is sucked into it along with Chaos, who is soaked up like water into a sponge. Knuckles raises his hands and the shards glow and reassemble, making the gigantic finely cut emerald whole again. It crackles slightly with black lightning and is floats in front of Knuckles, slowly rotating.


End file.
